Philosophy of the Human World
by Jyariku Dasuchi
Summary: Ranma is drawn in to a fight that He knows nothing about. This is my first story please read and review. ! I revised Chapter 1 and added a new chapter please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Prophecy of the Mind

I do not own any of the Ranma ½ series/characters used in this fanfiction. They our all owned by there respective owners. I am not making any profit from the writing or publication of this fanfiction. I wrote it just for fun. All other characters not named in future disclaimers are my property.  
  
This Story takes place a month after the failed wedding at the end of the comic series.  
  
Philosophy of the Human World By Jyariku Dasuchi  
  
Chapter 1: Prophecy of the Mind  
  
What is it that makes us humans unique among all the beasts of the world? Is it our emotions? No animals have emotions as well. Is it our Physical Abilities? Maybe we seem to be more capable than almost any other animal in the world. Is it every thing that we do, is it just that we are so much more intelligent than any other animal? No this is part of it but not all of it. These and many more are things that make us so unique, but chief among them is our abilities to grow. We, unlike any other mammal, bird, insect, fish, reptile, or serpent, we have the abilities to grow beyond our bounds to become some thing more. It is our abilities to push beyond what we are given to become the next level. To show the race were it needs to go next.  
  
It was raining. Simple statement of fact. It always seemed to be raining to him or her as the rains may dictate. The rain was a defining point in his life. It took away something most valued to him to be replaced with something that he found less than desirable. Sure he had put up with it for a year or two now but it was still chief among his many numerous problems. Ranma slouched in to him self trying to shield his, now her, frame from the cold buffets of the wind. He was miserable; he didn't think that his life could get any worse. He was even begging to doubt him self. "Were do I want to go with my life?" he thought. "If I keep letting pops and Mr. Tendo run my life I will eventually have to give in to them and marry Akane." What would he do with the rest of his life? Look at what he had done, he defeated a dragon prince, he openly taunts ancient Chinese traditions. He had even killed a god to save the women that he loved! Ranma walked through the gate of the Tendo Home. He paused only for a few moments to shake him self free of some of the water and then produced inside and removed his shoes. Done with the first half of his ritual Ranma called out. "Hello I'm Home!" He paused for a few moments when nothing but silence greeted him. Ranma walked in to the kitchen. It was in total disarray. There was a note on the table that was addressed to him. "Ranma, Akane tried to cook you dinner tonight, and as you can see she managed to "blow up" Kasumis Kitchen. Ranma I have never seen Kasumi so sad before. You owe me big time for this one Sattome." The note was signed with nothing but the simple signature of his fiancés older sister Nabiki. Ranma sighed again, not for the first time and oh so definitely not the last. Ranma looked around the kitchen once more to see if anything might have been salvageable. It was a total loss. He felt sorry for Kasumi that it was his fault that her Kitchen was destroyed. Ranma walked out of the war zone and went up the stairs to the guest room that he had been staying in for the last year. He didn't want Kasumi to be any sadder than she already was because she had to clean up the wet puddles that he drug in. He changed his clothes got some hot water and then preceded back down stairs. He braved the Kitchen disaster area and retrieved a rag and began trying to dry out the wet spots that he had left. "Grwwrl" Ranmas stomach decided that it was time to assert its dominance over the young mans life. Invoking all of the speed training that he had learned, Ranma quickly finished drying the floor and stood back up. Looking around he spied the fallen phone book and decided to call for some quick food. Taking the phone book and flipping through it to the take out section. After examining the page for several minutes the young Sattome decided that some Thai Food would be most appropriate after being out in the cold rain for so long "Arrrrahhhhh" A loud scream ripped through the air from outside the house. Ranma dropped the phone book and sprinted to the front door. He saw some thing that he would never forget for the rest of his life. The rain had stopped and he could clearly make out the form of something that was not human. It stood at least eight feet tall and was at least half that wide; its skin was scaly and hanging off of its frame in long strips. It had claws, and at least one tail maybe two Ranma wasn't sure. Ranma looked to his left and then to his right, He about emptied his stomach at the sight of the mutilated body of one of the local girls He couldn't tell who it was half her once pretty face was missing and the rest was coated in gore. Ranma wiped his head back around towards the creature and took up his stance. The Thing looked at Ranma and let off a load bellowing scream. Ranma rushed forward at speeds barley perceptible to the human eye. He quickly delivered several quick kicks to the things exposed knees. It toppled to the ground and let off a series of pained cries, a human had attacked it and the puny human had hurt it! Ranma jumped back as the thing decided that it was time to reassert itself as the dominate life form in this battle. Standing up wobbled a little on the injured leg and tried to bring its fist down on top of Ranmas head. Seeing the incoming strike Ranma quickly jumped back and half way across the street. The Thing pursued Ranma as he jumped up on to one of the surrounding walls. The Thing took a swipe at Ranma with one of its tails destroying the wall that Ranma had been standing on mere moments before. Ranma flipped over the thing and landed behind it preparing to strike. The Thing was momentarily confused as to where the human had gone. In all of its centuries of existence it had never seen a human that possessed this kind of physical capabilities. While the thing was distracted Ranma reached deep with in him drawing in all of his confidence and let fly with a load Scream. "Mokotakabishi!" A ball of blue energy flew from his hands and into the back of the thing. The creature let off a scream of rage and turned around quickly and would have taken Ranmas head off if he hadn't ducked. Ranma jumped backwards as the creature staggered forward. "Human you have interrupted my feeding. You will be my Next course!" "Bring it ugly, I've taken down things three times as strong as you!" Ranma taunted In a roar of rage the creature rushed Ranma with the intent of making him a smear on the pavement. Ranma jumped up and flip kicked the thing in its jaw. The thing staggered backwards in a daze. Ranma sized the moment and jumped up to the things face and kicked it across its jaw. "Snap" The things head was tilted at an odd angle and was hanging limply. The creature's body began to lean left then right and then began to fall forward. Ranma jumped up and used the things head as a spring board and jumped behind it. The things impact against the street made a loud meaty sound that was heard for several blocks in the nationhood. The thing twitched for several moments and then stopped there was no movement from the thing at all. Ranma had killed again. This thought struck him with such ferocity that he fell to his knees. He had killed again, not for love, not to save some one from death. But then he reminded himself why he had killed, he had killed for revenge, He killed to avenge the death of that girl, and to make sure that the thing never hurt another person ever again. Ranma heard the sound of boots on pavement from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a man standing there in black military fatigue pants and a black shirt at his side was an odd looking sword. "You need to get up kid and follow me out of here before the authorities get here; we have things to talk about." Ranma looked at the man and then at the hand that he was offering. He grasped the hand and stood up. The man turned with out a word and began to walk off. Ranma stood still for a minute trying to comprehend what was going on. Hearing the sound of sirens in the distance Ranma raced off after the mysterious man.  
  
Updated Authors Note: Thank you all for the feedback on this chapter I have changed some things around and add some more detail to the fight scene I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I would appreciate any and all review that you, the readers might have on this story. Please send your e-mails to Jyariku@yahoo.com mailto:Jyariku@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 2: Myth of the Heart

Chapter 2: Myth of the Heart  
  
August 23 2045 It was the worst year ever. In the Two Hundred years of the SND's Operation we had never had such an incursion before. They literally were coming out of the woodwork. The World lost half of its population in those first few months. I doubt we would have survived the next six if it hadn't been for him.  
  
Excerpt from Decade of Hell, Biography of Captain Xian Xue Long of the US SND.  
  
Ranma followed the mysterious man in to one of the local diners. The Man sat down at a table just as Ranma walked through the door. He approached the table with a look of curiosity on his face but it could be seen that he was still weary of this new man. "Please have a seat Satome-san, I apologize about not being able to give you any information at the site, but we couldn't have you be seen by the police. Bad politics you know." Ranma sat down and for the first time he got a good look at the mans face. The man was clearly of Asian decent but he had some odd features, His eyes in fact were what seemed the most different in that while they were green, they also seemed to contain all the colors of a rainbow, "Like a Prism." Ranma thought. "Allow me to introduce my self. My Name is Xian Xue Long, I won't beat around the bush Satome-san, you impress me, your fighting skills, your honor and your drive to protect the people around you, we have had you under observation sense we heard stories of a shape shifter in Japan we-" Xian said, interrupting Ranmas thoughts. "What do you mean "observation", how can you have been observing me!" Ranma shouted at Xian, while shooting to his feet and slamming his hands on the table causing it to shake. Several of the other patrons of the restaurant turned there heads at him and looked at him. Ranma grinned sheepishly and sat down. "Done?" Xian inquired dryly "Yes." "Good" "Sorry." "Its all right, any way I was going to say, that we gathered our information about you through an internet contact that we know only as MercMoneyHandler." Xian said. Ranma made a mental note to say something to Nabiki about her selling information on him on the internet. "Any way I came here to make you a job offer. It is the least that we can do for dealing with the Phoenix King like that. We were preparing to move in and deal with him but they pushed the rebirth forward, if it weren't for you the world would be a very, very different place." Xian stated morbidly. "Why should I take a job from you, I don't even know who you work for, for all I know you could work for the Yakuzza!" Xian looked down to the table and contemplated his words. He smiled a little at Ranmas comment. "No, No I'm not; I represent a special branch of the United States Military." Ranma looked startled at this. "The Military! I don't think that this is Legal! Isn't this treason!" Ranma started to get up from the table. Xian rolled his eyes. "Sit down and let me finish." Ranma sat back down and looked mildly embarrassed. Xian began speaking again. "Like I said I represent a special branch of the U.S. Military. No you wouldn't be betraying Japan because the enemies you would be fighting are not even human." Xian paused for a moment to let this statement sink in. "What do you mean not Human?" Ranma questioned. "The Branch of the Military I represent is called the SND, It stands for the Super Natural Division, Though we are a bit larger than the name implies, The SND is charged with the duty of protecting the world from any and all threats that are represented by none human, non mortal enemies. Like The Phoenix King." Ranma looked a little puzzled at this he seemed as if he had a question that he wanted to ask. "Um can you repeat that? In plain Japanese this time maybe?" Xian rolled his eyes, "Have you ever seen the Movie Men in Black?" "Ya, that was a pretty good movie, I especially lik-" "Well any way that's kind of what we do, We make sure that any person or thing that has above human abilities behaves them selves, and try to make sure that most humans don't know too much about it." Xian leaned back in his seat and signaled to one of the waitress. "Could you please bring me a cup of coffee, and my friend would like?" "Oh nothing for me." Ranma answered. "Ok suit yourself I'll be back in a few seconds." The waitress walked off to get Xian his coffee. Xian and Ranma sat in silence for the few seconds that it took for the girl to return with the coffee. "Ranma, we need your help. The SND is stretched to the limit and we need new agents to replace those that have retired or have passed on. Ranma you have what it takes to make sure that this world around you stays the way it is and that the human race is able to continue to govern itself to its destiny." "Look I think that this is a great thing but your wrong I cant help you, I can't even figure out my fiancé situation, what am I going to do, just up and leave, not tell any one where I'm going? I can't do that Pops and Mr. Tendo will just have Nabiki Hunt me down and then that will expose your group. So you see I just can't leave." "Yes on the matter of Miss Tendo, she was actually my next appointment." "Nabiki? What would you want with her all she dose is black mail people for money. I know first hand how she doses it." Ranma sighed after saying this. "That's precisely the reason were going to recruit her she has managed to make the brass uncomfortable with the amount of data she has been finding out. She's just lucky that she didn't go after Nacth, they would have just outright killed her." "Look Satome-san, I can help you out with one of your "fiancés", Khu Lon owes me a couple of favors personally and the Tribe owes the SND at least one. You're at least interested in the job right?" Xian took a drink of his coffee after speaking. "Sure I am, it's a Martial Artists Duty to protect those who can't protect themselves, and can you really help me out with the fiancés?" "I can only help you out with the Amazon problem, the other two you will have to make a decision." "A decision?" Xian sighed "Yes Satome-san you have to decide, personally I feel that it is bad practice to string along this many girls but I can understand the situation that you are in. Satome-san if you want this job you can have it, but I'm afraid I can't let ether of your other two fiancés come with you. It would be just too dangerous, they both lack the skills necessary to survive in the line of work that you would be doing." "And what exactly would I be doing in this job you have for me? You never did say, and I would like to know before I sign up for anything." Ranma looked a little worried after saying this. "Satome-san you would be doing the same job that I do, you would be out in the field dealing with any potential threats that come up from the non human populace of the world. It's quite a lot of fun actually." Xian said this all with a smile. "So you're sayin that I gotta run out on my engagement to Akane! No way I don't think I could do that to her!" Ranma once again bolted out of his seat. "I didn't explain that well enough, I didn't say leave her, I just said that you couldn't bring her with you if you take this job, Ranma you are a very special type of human you are going to live a very long time, the SND gives all of its agents several year breaks between periods of assignment, You would serve a four year stretch and then have the next four off." Xian sipped his coffee after saying all this. "Really?" "Yes Really." "Where do I sign up then?" Xian smiled "No signing a verbal contract is good enough, welcome to the real world partner."  
  
Authors Note Thank you to every one who took the time to read and respond to the first chapter I got a lot of good feedback and will put it to good use, I apologize for taking so long to get out with this chapter but it is kind of an important chapter as it sets the basis for the future. Please keep responding I really appreciate it!  
  
jyariku@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 3: Sanctity of Knowlege

I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters associated with said series. All characters not already owned by some one else are my properties please do not use my ideas, characters, or settings with out acknowledge my owner ship.  
  
Philosophy of the Human World Written by Jyariku Dasuchi  
Chapter 3: Sanctity of Knowledge  
  
Ranma woke with a start. He patted him self down, good still male. He looked around taking in his surroundings. It was a place that he was familiar with, the Tendo dojo. "Man, what a dream that was." He muttered to himself. Ranma saw his father, Genma, laying in a drunken sprawl by the doorway to the room. No getting out that way with his old man blocking the door, Ranma looked towards the window. It was half way open he stuck his head out and looked around in the early morning light. He grabbed a change of clothes and his bath things and headed out the window. Jumping down to the ground Ranma pause as he heard voices coming from the front of the house. Walking into the interior of the house he saw the man from his dream, or was it a dream he wondered, siting at the dinning table with Kasumi chatting idly. "Oh my, I didn't hear you leave your room Ranma-san, This gentleman has come by saying that you have accepted a job from him, Is this true Ranma-san?" Kasumi turned towards him as Ranma entered the room. "Ah, um, yes I did, I think, I thought that it was all a dream earlier but, its coming back to me as I think about it, so yes Kasumi-san I did accept a job from him." Ranma replied meekly at first but gaining his usual confidence towards the end of his statement. "Oh, That's nice, but what about Akane?" Ranmas eyes bulged out at Kasumis statement. "Um.. What about that sexless tomboy?" "RANMA!" Ranma turned around quickly with a look of fear, standing directly behind him was said sexless tomboy. "If I'm such a "sexless tomboy" see if I care if you leave! In fact I'm glad your leaving It means I wont have to wait up for you anymore wondering when your going to come home!" Akanes and Ranmas fight had caused quite a commotion amongst the house and every one was coming in to see what was going on. "Ah look Satome such devotion from his fiancée." "Yes, indeed Tendo." Genma answered his friend. He turned to his son "BOY, how dare you worry your fiancée such, to make up for this transgression you will marry her right now! Tendo I am going to fetch the priest." "HOLD it I ain't marrying anyone!" Ranma cried out. "There is no way that I'm marrying that freak!" everyone quieted down and looked at Akanes exclamation. "Is that how you really feel?" Ranma asked her. "HELL YES, You can go and play with that slut of yours Shampoo or that bitch Ukyo." "If that is how you feel then I have no choice but to break the engagement." Everyone looked at Ranma as if he had grown four extra heads. "BOY YOU WILL MARRY AKANE OR ELSE!" All but Nabiki and Xian scooted back at the fierceness of Souns demon head attack. "While this is all so entertaining I do believe that it is time for me to step in." Xian said as he stood up from the table. "Ranma has made his decision and he has agreed to a job I gave him. I have come here at this time to take him for his training, but Ranma are you sure that this is what you want to do?" "Y Yes, she doesn't want this engagement and I will not force her into a marriage like this, I will gather my belongings and I will meet you in a few minutes." "Very well I will be waiting for you right here." Xian said. It was at this point when Nabiki finally spoke up, "Yes this is great and all but this is an agreement made by our parents since before any of us were born, you cant just come in here and throw all this around! Just who are you any way?" Xian smiled at her, and began speaking. "Ah good I was wondering when you would voice your concerns, any ways as I was taking to Miss Kasumi before all of this happened, I am Xian Xue Long, and I represent a group of concerned individuals who can use Ranmas special talents." "That doesn't tell me anything, who do you really represent?" "Oh I believe that this is a conversation that you and I should have latter I am more than willing to tell you but, Ears are everywhere these days and My employers dislike are name being spoken aloud in such situations. I will contact you latter Miss Nabiki and we can have our discussion then. Ah Ranma I see that you are ready shall we depart? Miss Kasumi I Hankyu for the hospitality that you have shown me. Mr. Tendo, Mr. Satome. We bid you farewell." "Now wait just one minute Ranma will marry Akane and there is nothing that you or he can do about it, its honor!" "Mr. Satome, what ever gave you the idea that I cared one way or the other whom Ranma marries, That is up to him and the women he chooses to no matter what you may say." Xian finished his statement and turned to leave. Ranma began to fallow Xian out the door. "BOY, just where do you think that you are going?" "Pops, I'm leaving to do this job, Its really important job and they need my help. I'll be back when I'm done." Ranma walked out the door of the Tendo home only to become soaked with water. "SWEETO! Oh Ranma you would leave and take poor Ranma-chan away from your beloved master?" Happosai said from between the now female Ranma. Xian smiled like the cat that just got the Canary and the Gold Fish as he cracked his knuckles as he reached for the old man stuck to Ranmas chest. Happosai is old, really old for a human and his perversions over the years have given him plenty of motivation to be fast, very fast. Happosai has evaded the righteous furry of many a female horde, Temple priests, and even irate city folk. It is also safe to say that Happosai is also one of the best martial artists ever, over a hundred years of work has given him literally hundreds of possible maneuvers that he could have used to avoid the oncoming strike from Xian. Happosai the hundred-year-old pervert, Martial arts master of anything goes style was caught off guard with the sudden speed and force that Xian slammed him into the ground. Xian One Happosai Zero. Happosai stood up from the ground and turned to face Xian. "Um who are you?" "Oh you don't know me personally but My employers are quite familiar with you, dose the name Lillian Moore Mean anything to you?" the smile still hadn't left Xians face. Happosais face went completely white at the mention of Lillian's name. " Y-Y-You're one of them aren't you! You're a Siltarian!" Xians smile fell as he heard the term that the old man had called him "No, I am not and they don't like that term. You know Lillian would be really happy with me if I were to tell her that you're still alive, she would be so happy to know that her dear lover boy Happi-chan was still around." "You wouldn't" "Oh I would, it would give me nothing but the greatest pleasure to know that I have done right today by reuniting two long lost lovers. Who ever if you were to say keep the your two students from following me and Ranma I might forget that I ever saw you." "Yes, Yes anything just don't tell her that I am here!" "Good, well Ranma and I must be going behave yourself Happosai and she won't hear a word from my mouth." Happosai shot into the Tendo Home and could be heard yelling at Soun and Genma to never ever bother Xian ever. Ranma looked very stunned. "Close your mouth Ranma, you'll atract flies."  
  
Authors Notes. Well This Chapter took me much longer than I had anticipated writing. Not very action packed but it builds upon the characters and sets the stage for more to come. If any one has Ideas for what I should name the next few chapters just send them to the Email address below and as always please read and review and send any constructive comments to jyariku@yahoo.com  
  
Thank you again for reading.  
  
Jyariku Dasuchi 


End file.
